This invention relates to a driver's seat mounting apparatus for a motor vehicle such as a tractor and the like, which provides, at both the right and left sides of a seat supporting portion of a suspension having said portion on the top surface thereof, supporting members of rails for supporting a driver's seat shiftable forward and rearward.
Such a seat mounting apparatus for a motor vehicle has an advantage of providing a driver with a comfortable seating and of permitting him to operate operating members such as a hand wheel, a clutch pedal, a brake pedal and the like with ease by changing the seat position forward or rearward to suit for a driver's build.